Chapter 1
by VampireGirl242
Summary: Takes place just after Burned, when Zoey and Stark have just returned from the Otherworld.


_Then I placed my hand over Stark's heart and leaned down. Just before I pressed my lips to his, I sa0id, "Come back to your queen, Guardian. It's all over now." Then I kissed him._

_As his eyelids fluttered and opened, I heard Nyx's musical laughter fill my mind, and her voice saying:_

_**No, daughter, it's not all over. It's just beginning…**_

_**Zoey**_

As our lips connected, I felt surge of electricity jolt through me. His response was urgent, and he moaned against my lips. "Zoey…" he whispered, "we did it." He closed his eyes again and unleashed the full force of his adorable, cocky smile on me. My heart melted, and I leaned in to plant another kiss on his lips. He shifted himself so that there was space beside him for me. "Come here, Zo." I leaned into his embrace, resting my head against his chest. He folded his arms around me, and a content sigh escaped his lips.

"Stark… you're okay." I whispered into his chest.

"Of course I am, silly. As long as you are strong, I will always be okay." he said. He kissed the top of my head.

"Umm… Zoey?" Damien asked, uncertainly. My head snapped up. I had completely forgotten that I was not alone with Stark. I looked around and saw the anxious faces of my friends. Damien, the Twins, Aphrodite, Jack, Darius… I also saw the faces of the vampyres of the High Council, each smile more beautiful than the last. I broke free of Stark's arms and smiled at them. Damien, Jack and the Twins ran at me with squeals of joy. I laughed with them as they hugged me hard.

"Oh Zoey! We're so glad you're back!" the Twins said in unison, each hugging a side of my body.

"Aphrodite?" I asked. She had remained beside her Guardian, but when I spoke she too ran over and hugged me hard.

As I was hugging and chatting with my friends, somebody slid their arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I turned round and put my arms around his neck, pulling him close. He stared into my eyes, and very slowly leaned forward to kiss me. It was a slow, building kiss. Too soon, we were interrupted.

"Uch…get a room." Aphrodite scoffed. Stark chuckled and flashed his cocky smile. He pulled free but kept his arm around my waist, holding me tight. "Actually, I think it's about time we all went to our rooms and got some rest, don't you think? he replied.

I realised that they had probably not slept since my soul had been shattered, and I was completely exhausted too.

"Sounds like a plan." Damien said, and he and Jack wandered off to their room, followed by the twins.

Darius, who had been lurking in the background while I was reunited with my friends, was now standing with his arm around Aphrodite. He placed his fist over his heart and bowed to me. "Glad to have to you back, Priestess." And with that he led Aphrodite from the Chamber.

As soon as we were alone Stark pulled me around to face him. His arms went around me, and he chuckled. "Alone at last, my queen…" he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I laughed and wound myself closer to him, nestling into his strong arms. I closed my eyes, and he stroked my hair. I don't know how long we stood like that, holding each other close, but eventually I felt weak with tiredness. I didn't need to say anything. My Warrior pulled me up into his arms and cradled me against his chest. "Sleep now, my queen." he murmured, kissing my forehead. And with that he carried me from the Chamber.

_**Stark**_

I carried her in my arms to our room. I kicked open the door to our suite, and walked inside. I laid Zoey gently on the bed, careful not to wake her. She still looked so weak, as if she could break at a single touch. I brushed her hair behind her ear, and kissed her forehead again. I got up and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth in a hurry, and returned to the bedroom. I sat down beside Zoey, entranced by her beauty. I loved her more than was natural. I loved her more than anything in the world. She shivered in her sleep, so I picked her up and threw the blankets over her, slipping in beside her. She woke and looked up at me with panicked eyes. "Stark?" she whispered.

"Shh. It's okay, I'm here Zo. Everything is okay, I'm here." As I spoke my arms encircled her, pulling her close. I stroked her hair as the tears rolled down her face.

"Oh Stark! It was dark,…I … couldn't see anything. I shouted for you…but you didn't come." she sobbed into my chest.

"Shhh, it's okay babe, I'm here now. I've got you, you're safe." I held her protectively in my arms. God she was so damn beautiful. I couldn't let anything happen to her. I wouldn't. I sat up and lifted her onto my lap, cradling her against my chest. She wound her arms tighter around my neck, burying her face in my chest as she continued to sob. I tried to soothe her by rocking back and forth, but she was hysterical, so I just held her and stroked her hair. Eventually her sobs faded, and she looked up at me with her amazing eyes.

"I'm sorry…It's just…after everything…I thought…I thought that I had…lost you too. I couldn't bear it if I lost you too and - " I silenced her with a kiss. It was slow, and tender, and completely reassured her that I wasn't going anywhere. "Thank you, Stark." she whispered. "Thank you for staying with me."

I brushed my lips to hers again. "Anything for you, priestess." I whispered into her hair.

_**Zoey**_

I felt safe in his arms. I loved the way his strong, masculine arms felt around my waist. I shifted in his arms so that my mouth was inches from his. I kissed him urgently. He was so hot and strong and masculine. He responded with such an eagerness that I ended up lying in top of him, my fingers knotted in his hair. A moan escaped my lips as he rolled me to the side. He was on top of me now, one hand on the back of my neck, the other at the small of my back.

After quite some time, I broke free of the kiss. He rolled off of me, pulling me against his chest as he did so. I looked up at him, anxious to see his reaction. He flashed his cocky smile at me, and he looked so bad boy hot that I stretched up to kiss him again. I stood up and walked toward the bathroom door. I hesitated, looking back at Stark. "I'm going to take a shower," I said, "do you wanna come?" His eyes lit up as they flickered to my face.

"For real?" he asked, smiling his cocky smile.

"For real." I laughed.

He jumped off the bed and walked to where I stood, waiting. He took my hand in his, and waited until my gaze met his, before he kissed it.

Together, we walked into the bathroom. Never taking my eyes from his, I pulled my tank top over my head. He swiftly unbuttoned his own shirt and took a step closer to me. Smiling his cocky smile, he closed the distance between us and I fell into his arms. He planted kisses at my ear, travelling down my jaw, my neck, my collarbone, stopping at the hollow of my throat. I moaned his name in pleasure and knotted my hands in his messy hair, holding him there.

He gave me goosebumps as he made his way back over my throat, and I waited happily until the stream of kisses reached my mouth. When they did, I let out a moan of pleasure. My moan was mirrored by my Warrior's as I allowed him access to my mouth. I kissed him passionately, pressing myself close. We broke apart, and I slid my arms from around his neck, round his shoulders, his arms until I reached his belt. I tugged on the buckle and slid his jeans down. He gazed into my eyes as he slid my jeans down too. I stepped out of his arms, keeping hold of his hands. I pulled them around my back, pressing his hands against the back of my bra. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips to mine before he grasped my bra and unhooked it. He pulled it off and threw it away, pulling me back into his arms. I put my arms around him and buried my face in his neck. I sighed happily. Stark chuckled and pulled my mouth back to his. I tightened my arms around his neck and he lifted me up into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist, and he carried me into the shower. He turned the hot water on, drenching us. Our kiss deepened.

I eventually broke away from Stark. "Want me to wash your back?" he whispered, cheekily. I rolled my eyes at him and got out of the shower. I was still tired, so I got dried and changed back into my pyjamas, before scrambling back into the bed. I closed my eyes, just as my Warrior's arms slid around me, pulling me against his chest.

"Night, my love." he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. "Sleep well."

I was just drifting off to sleep in his arms, when the door burst open.


End file.
